galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:USS Mentalist
this article is outside the timeline of the series universe. Gnume (talk) 20:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) What makes you say that? VR look at the dates and the mentioned events. ill write in more details when im at home and not writing on a tablet. Gnume (talk) 21:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC) sorry for the late comment. just fully woke up : my problem is : "been mothballed on a Bone Yard Planet until it was reactivated, and completely refitted in 4317 at the end the Piostla War." "200 Wolfcraft type fighter craft ( Actually these are Ghost-Shadow intruders but that is a highly classified fact)" "Special Equipment includes PSI Shields, the first and so far only Psionic Projector, Psi Sensors, and Psionic Spore sprayers (Equipment tested for Project Fish and perfected for the USS Tigershark)" my problem with that is that it is all talked about if it was all done in ane refit. Ghost-Shadow intruders didnt exist in union year 4317 they are later development if i remember fragments right. Equipment tests by the USS Tigershark ware completed by around 5025 if i read the time line right. also a little objection : "the first and so far only" should be in my opinion : "the first and so far only outside the master prototypes installed on the USS Tigershark" Gnume (talk) 05:48, June 7, 2014 (UTC) no comments ? Gnume (talk) 16:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I did change a sentence. To change the line about the tigershark. But the USS Mentalist and the Piostla war is now added in the rewrite. I have mentioned that war countless times but not posted the story yet, I will do so very soon. The Mentalist carries totally secret stuff from the Saresii and the Leedei (Psionic wise ) because the Piostla almost succeeded where the Kermac didn't (Conquer the Union) More later As for your observations .. maybe I took your keen eye for granted and forgot to comment... Well here it is: Good Catch --- will be changed previous comments by VR what about the dates ? neither the systems tested on the tigershark and neither the Ghost-Shadow intruders existed in 4317 when its written the refit happened. thats my main problam. Gnume (talk) 18:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The first and largest refit is the one that happened in 4317, but by no means the last one. Knight Ranger (talk) 20:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, there are 700 + years between that mentioned refit and the adventures of the Tigershark (But Project Fish was already going on) There are a lot of refits, add ons improvements and technical changes in 700 years. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) Still a valid argument and good catch , Gnume! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:17, June 7, 2014 (UTC) that why i meant from the beginning as the written form if you were not already familiar with the time-line read as if the whole refit was in 4317. i didnt try to edit it as with the rewrite ongoing i can not even approximate the years of the further refits. Knight Ranger got around it pretty nicely by being ambiguous. Gnume (talk) 23:43, June 7, 2014 (UTC) As I said it was a valid observation and needed further clarification. You always find them and its a good thing. It helps get the kinks out and we talk about stuff..so its perfect thanks Gnume and yes Knight is some sort of lost brother, sometimes he writes stuff and I have to read it three times and say to myself ..wait a minute I didn't write that.. ;-) VR